EverQuest Online Adventures: Y2K
by Dashy773
Summary: Zecrono and Rexxy are 2 friends who live in Tunaria in the time EQOA takes place. But when they are sent to they year 2055, and the Orcs take over the future Tunaria.........
1. Bringin' Down Da House

Zecrono, the young Troll ShadowKnight(lvl 12), looked up at the king.  
  
"You have broken the law for the last time Zecrono! You have killed innocent Humans!" The king scorned him.  
  
"Yeah? So? Whatcha gonna do? Kill me?" He said as he noticed the fire in Tactshio's eyes. Tactshio was the king of a small human village. It was a key source in trade among the other human cities.  
  
"That is exactly what we are going to do! Guards, take him to the dungeon and have him beheaded first thing tomorrow morning!! Make sure the whole town sees this!!" The king yelled as he looked into Zecrono's eyes. But Zecrono had been in this situation before, and he knew he would get out as he always had.  
  
"NOT ON MY WATCH!" An Elf Druid(lvl 13) busted through the ceiling of the palace with a torch in his hand. He threw the torch at the guards who were arresting Zecrono and turned into his wolf form. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
"I'm with you!" Zecrono said as he followed the Druid to the exit. Guards stopped them.  
  
"I'M READY TO HEAL WHEN YOU'RE READY TO ATTACK!" The Druid yelled.  
  
"Thanks Rexxy!" Zecrono yelled to him. Zecrono pulled out his sword and got in a ready stance. "Bring it on!" Zecrono smiled evily. The king yelled at them loudly from his throne. Zecrono slashed at the guards. Blood was on his blade and on the floor, but he kept attacking. He was hit in the back with a dagger, but quickly healed by Rexxy.  
  
"C'MON ZEC, DRAW MORE BLOOD!"  
  
"IIGHT!" He threw his sword up in the air and grabbed the blade part. He spinned around and threw it at the king, nailing him in the chest.   
  
"WOOOOOT!!" Rexxy yelled in excitement! "RUUNNN!!" They ran down the blood stained marble hallway as everyone looked at the king in fear. They kept running and running, then threw open the throne doors and ran.   
  
By then the guards had realized what had happened and were on the guard towers shooting at them with bows and arrows. Zecrono used harm touch-like abilities to shoot them from the towers. His abilities were like dark electricity coming from his fingers and going straight for a concentrated target. Then when it hit the target, the energy went straight to the heart, and usually killed the person instantly. Very few people could resist Zecrono's attacks like that.   
  
Rexxy was getting tired of shooting at them and was running low on mana, so he picked up a log, shot the end of it, and gave it to Zecrono. It was now on fire. Zecrono then threw the log as hard as he could at the palace, which wasn't very big. It caught on fire of course.   
  
"Zec, shoot the palace instead of the guards. We can bring the whole thing down." He smiled evily in his dog form. Zecrono nodded and he began shooting the 4 guard towers. They started to break up and eventually began falling. Screams were heard from the guards that were in the place. As the palace became a burning flare, Rexxy gave Zecrono and himself "Spirit of the Wolf" which allowed them to run faster, and they ran into the woods. 


	2. Too Defensive

Zecrono and Rexxy stopped running in their hometown of Tethilin. Though Zecrono was a Troll, he wasn't considered evil. He just did evil things. His parents saved Fayspire and Tethilin from the Orcs a long time ago, so they allow Zecrono to enter their city.  
  
"Phew, that was fun!" Rexxy said as he got out of his wolf form.  
  
"Yep. We should do it again some time!" Zecrono smiled.  
  
"Indeed."   
  
"So? Just where has my baby been?" An Elf girl said to Rexxy.  
  
"I been in da action baby!" Rexxy got up and kissed her for a few seconds. Zecrono just sat there looking the other direction. When they didn't stop, Zecrono said something.  
  
"Ok, that's enough!" he said aggrovated. Rexxy and the girl sat down on the he was sitting on.  
  
"I'm sorry Zec, I just haven't seen him in 2 days and---" She was interupted  
  
"ENDREA!! 2 DAYS IS NOTHING!! MY GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN MISSING FOR 7 YEARS!!" Zec wasn't in a good mood anymore.  
  
"LOOK HERE TROLL!! THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" She wasn't either.  
  
"OK!! THAT'S IT!! YOU GOT SUMTIN AGAINST TROLLS?? YOU STUPID ELF RANGER!!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK Z!! Rexxy yelled at him.  
  
"Fine. I take it back Endrea. I'm sorry."  
  
"WELL I'M NOT!" Endrea continued to yell. Rexxy kissed her and told her to calm down. She did, and sat on the log again. Zecrono just looked out onto the lake as if he were fine. But he wasn't. He'd been called a stupid Troll, stinky Troll. And sometimes when they write his name down or when they write, "The Troll Zecrono" on paper, they write it, "the troll zecrono" and don't capitalize it. It hurts him, but he has to live with it. He can't change.  
  
"But like I asked; Do you have something against Trolls?" He insisted.  
  
"Man shut the hell up Zec!" Rexxy yelled at him as he got up and walked back to the city. Endrea followed. Zecrono just sat there alone. Rexxy was usually cool with him, but when it came to Endrea, you'd better watch out. Rexxy and Endrea were so tight it wasn't funny. Endrea was a bitch, Zecrono could see that. But Rexxy couldn't. Zecrono got up and took off his armor. He then jumped into the lake and went for a swim. He needed to chill or he was going to cry. And Trolls weren't supposed to cry. He swam back to shore and grabbed his knife out of his armor holster. He then swam to the bottom of the pond, sort of in the middle of it as well. And attacked fish with his ShadowKnight abilities. He used his Harm Touch-like spells, along with Darkstrike. At level 12, he couldn't do much. But he worked with what he had. 


	3. Inoruuk's Plans

Zecrono had 7 lake bass for Endrea, Rexxy and himself to eat that night. After they ate, Zecrono and Rexxy went out to the docks. Endrea stayed in and polished her nails.  
  
"Dude, I don't know what you've got against Endrea..she's really fine and--"  
  
"THAT'S JUST IT!! SHE'S TOO FINE!! SHE'S ALWAYS TOO SNOTTY AND...just forget it."  
  
"No dude, you and I have known each other all of out lives and---" BANG!! Water was hit to the shore and Zecrono was thrown off the docks. "ZEC!!"  
  
"Another one hit and knocked one of the pillars down of the city of Fayspire, crashing down right into the market place. People were yelling, "Orcs! Orcs!" But Zecrono and Rexxy knew no Orc army could possess power like that. All the sudden a large wave covered Fayspire and washed the elves to the water. Zecrono caught a glimpse of what it was...Inoruuk! The god of the Dark Elves was attacking Fayspire. Zecrono had no time to think, he picked up a knife that had floated out to the sea and threw it at him. It hit the large, blue, goblin looking God in the eye. Inoruuk held out his hand and a black portal opened in the air. It sucked Rexxy up and continued with Zecrono. As Zecrono passed through the portal, he saw a shocking scene: Endrea, bleeding from the head and floating on the water as if she was dead.  
  
"What the hell?" Rexxy said as he awoke in a new atmosphere. He inhailed the air, and coughed, "Uhh, this air is horrible..it's dirty!"  
  
Zecrono was still uncontious. Rexxy got up and looked around. It looked like the lake he was in, but it was dry, brown, and almost like a desert. "Zec, get up fool!" He panicked as he turned to look at the city of Fayspire, which lay in a huge open field of dirt and sand. Nothing was there but some old formations that were mostly decomposed now. 


	4. Where Are We?

Zecrono and Rexxy were walking funny, and were really stiff as if they had been sitting for quite some time.  
  
"Damn fool, what happened? Where's that creep Inoruuk? He's gonna get it." Zecrono's voice was weak.  
  
Rexxy replied, "What's a healer and a tank gonna do to a god?"  
  
"Rex, c'mon dude. We've destroyed so many human cities."  
  
"That's cuz we was gettin paid to do it by Endrea's dad...WHERE IS SHE?!" Rexxy panicked.  
  
"Rex, chill dude. From the looks of it, we've been passed out for quite some time."  
  
"What brings to to Fayspire Desert Ruins, friends?" A voice said. It was a Dark Elf. Zecrono reached for his knife, but pulled nothing out of his holster. "No need to attack, I am aware of your arival. It has been said you would come for thousands of years. Is it true you were sent to the future by our god himself?"  
  
"Yeah, that bastard destroyed Fayspire!" Rexxy yelled in his face.  
  
"Please friends, I do not believe the same beliefs in which the other Dark Elves do. I am merely a traveling preacher. A Dark Elf warrior who is head of the church in the small town of Dasstallas. I could give you a place to stay at the church."  
  
"Dasstallas??? I've never heard of that place. Is it near here?" Zecrono said puzzled.  
  
"Yes. You're standing on it's main road. It's a small town, but it's been my home for a while."  
  
"Zec," Rexxy turned to Zecrono and whispered to him, "Should we? He's a Dark Elf. I don't know if we can trust him."  
  
"I don't either," Zecrono whispered back in a low voice so the Dark Elf couldn't hear, "But we have no choice. If anyone knows this place better it's us, but we'd better keep a low profile, k?"  
  
"k"  
  
The Dark Elf was standing there very patiently. It was as if he had nothing better to do. "Are you coming with me? I really would love some company at the church."  
  
"Yeah, we's comin." Zecrono said, "But first..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We need to ask some questions," He finally said after a long pause.  
  
"Sure, what's it you need to know?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Baltos II"  
  
"Ok Baltos, where are we?"  
  
"You are in Central Fayspire Desert Ruins"  
  
"Ok..never heard of that place but...one more thing..."  
  
"Sure, anything?"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"It is the year 2055."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know, it has been a long time for you. But..Please, let me explain what has happened as we walk to Dasstallas, ok?" Zecrono and Rexxy looked at each other, then nodded. 


	5. I Can't Do That!

"Inoruuk, God of the Dark Elves and keeper of the ShadowKnights, sent you through time. Teachings of Inoruuk have told us that one day the portal will open up again and an Elf Druid and a Troll ShadowKnight would awake from their frozen slumber. It is also said that the only way to open the portal again is to become a 'Class Master'. Very few have ever mastered their class. It is nearly impossible. And um..what was your name again?" He looked at Zecrono as they continued along a dusty path.  
  
"Zecrono sir," He said softly.  
  
"Yes. It will be very difficult for you to become a Class Master, due to the fact that the keeper of your class is the person who wants you burning in Hell."  
  
"Hell?" Rexxy said puzzled.  
  
"A term we use in the future for The Under World. Anyway, to master your class Zecrono, you must slay your class keeper."  
  
"WHAT?! KILL INORUUK!?" Rexxy could sense the fear in Zecrono's voice as he thought of his old world. If Zecrono didn't kill the God, he wouldn't be able to return. And Inoruuk would probably just send him farther in time, or delete his class level.  
  
"Yes Zecrono, you must. But don't think it's going to be the most difficult thing. You will have help. You will not be alone."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But he's a god! I can't possibly---"  
  
"Class Masters can do anything they wish to. If you wish to master your class, you WILL slay Inoruuk. Only..."  
  
"What?!" again Rexxy noticed fear in his best friend's voice.  
  
"He will Respawn, and he will most likely come after you again if he remembers you. Or he may not because of the other God's control over him. This is uncertain."  
  
"I'm not liking this," Rexxy finally said.  
  
"On the other hand Rexxy, you have it easy. All you have to do is complete the task that Tunare gives you, and you will become a Class Master." Baltos told him as Rexxy noticed sight of a small town with trees around it. They were the only trees around there. It was a different town. He noticed structures that were tall, and had holes in the side filled with glass. They were made of brick, and sitting in small spaces were what looked like carriages. People weren't dressed the same as Zecrono and Rexxy. They weren't wearing armor, they were wearing clothing. Wierd clothing. And almost everyone was Human and Erudite. "Welcome to Dasstallas!" Baltos told them. People stopped and stared at them like they were different. They were though.   
  
"Baltos," Zecrono said, "We need to blend in. Do you have any clothes like they're wearing?"  
  
"Well no," he said, "But I do have some Tunar, so we can pick some up at the mall?"  
  
"What's a mall?" Rexxy said.  
  
"It's a big mercantile with many different shops," Baltos explained.  
  
"Oh." 


	6. Future Fights Are Tuff!

At the mall, Zecrono and Rexxy bought some clothing that was nothing like what they were used to. Zecrono bought some black jeans with a red T-shirt and a solid black button up shirt over that. He bought a chain that had the symbol of a ShadowKnight on it, along with a ring with the same symbol. He also bought some combat boots.   
  
Rexxy bought some tan jeans and a white T-shirt that had the druid symbol on the back. Baltos took Zecrono to a piercing place, and Zecrono got 2 earrings, one in each ear. Rexxy had long hair that was a little shaggy. He got it trimmed and got a piercing on his left ear.  
  
Baltos took Zecrono to a knife shop and the guy there had a sharp sword just for fighting with. He told them most people use guns, but Zecrono was intent on buying a good sword. The sword he bought had a skull on the bottom of the black handle. It was shiney too. It would work perfect for Zecrono's training. Zecrono also bought a Secondary knife, just in case. Rexxy bought a small sword so he could defend himself if Inoruuk tried to attack the healer if and when they fought him. He knew he would help Zecrono, that was no doubt, when they were ready.  
  
"You guys look cool," Baltos complemented.  
  
"Thanks Balt," Zecrono gave him a hand shake. He pulled out his sword and swung it over his head, then slammed it back in it's holster.  
  
"You're good with those things."  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go grab a bite to eat at Cazic Burger!"  
  
"K." Rexxy and Zecrono said at the same time.  
  
They walked in and saw nothing but humans, which was normal. Rexxy and Zecrono were getting used to futuristic talk and the way they did things quick.  
  
"Sup," Zecrono said to the human behind the counter, "Yeah I'd like a #8 with extra cheese."  
  
"Ok, that'll be $4.56," The girl said.  
  
"Wait..that symbol on your ring.." Rexxy looked at her.  
  
"What?" She looked frightened.  
  
"You're a Druid!" Baltos yelled at her, "Grab her!!"   
  
Zecrono pulled his sword, jumped the counter, and put it to her neck.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Zecrono sounded like he felt stupid.  
  
"Because think about it, why would a Druid who can make all the money they want work at a fast food restaurant? She's got to be some kind of criminal!"  
  
"Baltos, c'mon man. I don't think she's---" He was cut off by a shock to his face. The Druid had shot him! He pulled out his knife and grabbed her again. He then cut her wrist, disabeling her from shooting him with that hand. As she fought and screamed, people stared. Rexxy ran to get them out of the restaurant, but it was too late. The Druid let out a violent scream, pulled out a knife, and stabbed Zecrono in the chest. Baltos then pulled out his double katanas and put her in sort of a hold where he had both swords in an 'X' around her chest. Rexxy ran over to Zecrono and healed him. The Druid kicked Rexxy in the face and threw Baltos off of her. She then dashed outside as fast as she could.   
  
"C'mon!" Baltos yelled. Rexxy quickly followed him out the door, but Zecrono stopped and thought about what they were doing. What if she were innocent? Baltos did have a point. He'd seen no people who were perfecting any of the classes they did in the past. This was the first one, so she must know something. Just then he was thrown to the floor and had a gun pointed at him by a guy in a tan dress suit.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are coming into Cazic Burger and assaulting my employees!?"  
  
"Look sir, it wasn't my idea in the first place. I didn't even wanna---" he was interupted by a gunshot to the ceiling.  
  
"Not another word Troll breath!!!! The cops are on their way!!!"  
  
"Cops??? What the hell's a cops??"  
  
"Oooo, do you know how much I wanna shoot you and let your blood run down my mopped floors!?"  
  
"Not really," He quickly stood up and jumped through the window behind him. He was bleeding a little bit, but the shot that was fired missed. He then started running out into the street. The store manager got into his car and he had another driver so he could be in the passenger side shooting. Zecrono just ran for his life. He was bleeding pretty bad. He was then healed from thin air, and he heard someone yell, "KEEP RUNNING!" So he did. He pulled out his sword and when the car pulled up and they fired at him, he jumped on top of the car. The car swirved a little, but then got back on track. It then spead up to about 120 MPH and Zecrono could feel his skin being burned by the power of the wind, so he did a front roll so he was on the front windshield, and stuck his sword right threw the windshield so it shattered. He then sliced off the store manager's head and the other person's wrists so the car spead out of control. He jumped off and landed on another car. He heard sirens from a far distance, but soon, he saw Rexxy coming up with Spirit of the Wolf on him. He gave some to Zecrono and they ran off toward Baltos, who was still chasing the other Druid. But she was already gone, because she had 'SoW' too. Rexxy made Zecrono, Baltos and himself invisible and they hid inside an old store that had been closed down. 


	7. Dem Trolls Is Wierd Peoples

"Oh my god I'm so tired!" Zecrono callapsed on the ground. He layed there, eyes open, catching his breath.  
  
"No offense Balty but...was that all nessessary? I mean, she didn't really do anything, and we still didn't get to eat and I'm kinda hungry so can we go back and apologize cuz I need to eat somethin' or I'm going to--"   
  
"REXXY!!!" Baltos yelled, "Look, she's a Druid ok..she's bad news..I..I..I just don't think that Zec should have...or maybe I shouldn't have....well...she's bad news ok, we have to go out and find her."  
  
"No. 'we' don't gotta do nothing," Zecrono jumped to his feet, fully recharged. "She was a very sexy Human Druid, and she was the only 'pretty' looking girl who stared at me with a look of somewhat affection even though I'm a Troll..I....I dunno guys, it may just be me, but I think I've seen her in a dream...I know, I sound gay..but I..I.."  
  
"Sup Zec?" Baltos looked a little concerned.  
  
"I think I might have fallen in love with her when I saw her. I don't know, it was really weird. I sound like a freak right now."  
  
"No, no bro, you don't. I seem to feel for you. All my life I've had Endrea and you've had no one. You've just had to watch me and Endrea kiss and hug and do stuff that boyfriends and girlfriends do and I never thought about it until now that you've never had a girlfriend and you're 14 years old. It must really suck Zec, I know it has to. Being a Troll has got to be tough, but I've always thought of you to be the outsider, the loner, the rebel. Zec, maybe you need to go find this girl and win her heart before we go back to the past. Maybe she can come back with us. Or maybe we can all come here..or..or...I don't know, but we gotta do sumtin," All the kind words Rexxy was telling Zecrono made him touch the side of his own face, and when he did, he felt heat. He was blushing, but not by embarassment. 


	8. The Fall Of A Close Enemy

Zecrono heard sirens outside. What they had done at the fast food restaurant was not forgotten. Police cars filled the scene, and Zecrono froze.  
  
"Rexxy, we're toast."  
  
"Nah dude, we could take them guys. Dun't worry bout it."  
  
"Rex, I don't wanna take those guys man, they're like the guards."  
  
"Dude, this ain't our world, so we really aren't welcome here."  
  
"True, but...never mind."  
  
"Guys, we have to go," Baltos sounded concerned.  
  
"What?!" Zecrono sounded scared, "But, but the copses are out there. We'll be killed--"  
  
"I mean, we have to leave Dasstallas. It's too dangerous here," Baltos saw tear weild up in Zecrono's eyes as he spoke to him.  
  
"NO NO NOOOO!! WE CAN'T!! WE JUST CAN'T!! I HAVE TO FIND THAT GIRL!! IT'S TOO SOON!! BALTOS PLEASE!! YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE!!" He cried like he never had before. Rexxy looked to the ground. He couldn't watch or stand any more.  
  
"BALTOS!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Rexxy screamed as he pulled out his sword and threw himself at Baltos. Baltos barely missed the blade's sharp point as he pulled out his knife and stabbed Rexxy in the back. "AHHHHHHH! BASTARD!!!!"  
  
"Don't attack me and you won't bleed," Baltos smiled. Then Zecrono knew it, Baltos was just like the others. He was just like the other cold blooded, self minded Dark Elves. Zecrono pulled his sword from it's holster and threw it at Baltos, but it stopped in thin air. A Barbarian jumped into the middle along with a Human.  
  
"This ends now." The Human said in a stern voice. He looked to be at least 10 years old but strong and mature.  
  
"No more fighting in our home. What gives you the right?" The Barbarian said. He looked to be 15 and was almost as tall as Zecrono.  
  
"Just what do you plan to do if we continue?" Baltos smarted off. The Barbarian turned around and sent a shock to his head, knocking him to the floor cold. Zecrono walked over and helped Rexxy up. He healed himself and they faced the 2 beings.  
  
"What brings a Troll and an Elf to Dasstallas?" Said the Human, "Usually Erudites and Humans fester here."  
  
"Well...see...we're uh..from um..uh..see...the year 1490 B.C....I think..." Rexxy told them.  
  
"Really? Hmm.." He said to the Barbarian, "Could it be that these 2 are the ones sent by Inoruuk?"  
  
"Don't know Soul, we should ask if we want to find out, huh?" the Barbarian said sarcasticly.  
  
"Yep. We should," The human agreed, "Are you two---"  
  
"Yes!!...we are..." Rexxy said sarcasticly.  
  
"It has been said that you had come to Dasstallas. We've been expecting you for a few days now. We wish to join you in your quest to slay Inoruuk. I am Sserenade, a Barbarian Shaman. My level of experience is 18. And this here is my friend. We know not what his name is because he won't tell us, he wishes to be called by his nickname which is Soulslayer. As you might have guessed he is a Human Rogue..level 19."  
  
"Cool..uh...Welcome to the team guys!" Rexxy said, "Now...what are we going to do with Baltos?"  
  
"Well...Soul and I have erased the memory of you and Zec from the police, so we can turn him in, send his ass to jail, and we can get that girl you been dreaming about Z," Sserenade smiled.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THIS IS UH...DA..DA...DA BOMB!!" Zecrono cheered in joy. He was already nervous.  
  
"There's only one catch lover boy," Soulslayer said, "We couldn't delete the memory of what you did from the girl's memory box. She remembers what you did to her, but I'm sure a little conversation will get that fixed."  
  
"Probably," Zecrono said a little worried, "What if she tells the cops while they're there that I did it, then the cops will know me."  
  
"Well uh..Z...I don't think we'll be going there while the cops are there. Only to drop Balty off," Rexxy concluded. 


End file.
